Review:6918 Blacksmith Attack/Agent Fuse
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}} ReviewOf:: I got this set for Christmas and I'm very pleased with it. It includes two minifigures, a Dragon Knight and a Blacksmith, a small shop, a weapons rack, a bucket, a hen, an anvil, and various weapons. The Minifigures. * The Dragon Knight. I like the Dragon Knight better than the Blacksmith. He has a young face with a serious expression, a suit of armour with printing on the back and front for the body and printing on the front for the legs. The body markings consist of two golden chains from the golden shoulder-plates to the belt buckle, front and back; a neck armour part, V-shaped at the front and rounded at the back; golden chains making up a belt; and dark silver tiled armour under the chains, neck armour, etc. The leg markings have golden knee-armour printing, the same 'tile' armour, and the base of the belt buckle on the belt piece connecting the two legs together. The dark green feather fits tightly into the helmet, and an extra feather is included. The helmet itself is a really cool piece, dark silver in colour, and I think it is the best of the Kingdoms helmets. The Dragon Knight has two accessories, a dark silver sword, a basic one from the Kingdoms and Castle themes, and a light grey shield with four squares, two pale yellow and two gold, as a backdrop to the dark green dragon emblem. This is a really cool minifigure, and I think he is an high contestant for the coolest Kingdoms minifigure. * The Blacksmith. He doesn't have either Lion Kingdom or Dragon Kingdom markings, so he could be either a Lion Kingdom blacksmith that is attacked by the Dragon Knight, or he could be a Dragon Kingdom guy selling weapons to the Dragon Knight. He has a double sided face, one side smiling, the other side grumpy. He has a dark brown beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and hair down the sides of his face. His headgear is a black peasant's hood with multiple creases and a 'spike' at the back. He has both front and back printing, with the front printing being a dark brown leather apron over a light grey shirt. The back printing is the strings of the apron. He has regular brown legs with the bottom of the apron coming down halfway. His accessories include a hammer. The hammer is a regular black blacksmith's hammer. The Shop. This is the main part of the set, and it includes a waterwheel, an anvil, a large fire, a hammer function, and two walls and a tilting roof. The fire consists of two trans-orange flame bricks on two small cones. The fireplace is built with twelve pieces, not including the fire. There is a third small cone on top, this one light grey. The wall next to the fire has a hole so the minifigure working in the shop can stick the weapon through and heat it up in the fire. If the minifigure slept in the shop it could possibly also warm the room. The anvil goes next to the wall, and sits on a light grey Heroica space brick. The totally black anvil is easily detachable, and can be taken out by the blacksmith so he can work in the open. The second wall is made with mainly basic pieces, with a 2 by 1 brick with a round hole through the middle as well to help the 'hammer' function. The roof is made with four pieces, not including the tilter bricks on the walls. The four roof bricks include a beige 4 by 8 base with two dark brown 4 by 1 flat bricks on the sides. The last piece is a 1 by 8 piece which is also used for sliding, with a 'T' on one side. The last part of the shop is the waterwheel, which powers the hammer function when turned. The hammer goes up and down and bangs the weapon on the anvil if the anvil is inside. The waterwheel is constructed from two dark brown roundish pieces and six 'bottle' pieces. (not the new bottle mould piece) The base of the entire shop is regular brown, with a small blue base at one side being the 'water' which turns the wheel. A minifigure can stand up inside the shop without bumping their head. The shop could also serve as an entryway if the bricks inside were taken out. The Weapons Rack. This is built from eleven bricks, and can hold three weapons and a dark silver armour piece at the same time; two weapons on the two clips, the armour on the cone, and a weapon on top of the armour in the cone. The base is a 2 by 6 brick with two 'bottle' pieces at each side. On top of the bottles there is a 1 by 6 brown piece, followed by the two clips and two light grey 1 by 2 bricks. The clips are light grey and hold the weapons vertically. Then a second 1 by 6 brick follows, with finally a 1 by 2 brick with 1 bump on top and a light grey cone. The Accessories. These consist of 2 blacksmith hammers, an entire set of Heroica weapons, the Dragon Knight's sword and shield, a dark silver armour piece, a bucket, and a golden crystal. The Heroica weapons, for those who don't know, are a double-headed battle-axe, a sword, a bow, a fire sceptre, a moon staff, and two daggers. The axe is one piece, much smaller than the Evil Dwarf's axe, and usually goes in the cone on the weapons rack. The fire sceptre is really cool, with an orb on the top being held there with four claws. All the weapons are single pieces.The sword is quite a bit shorter than the Dragon Knight's sword, and has a grip, a round part in the middle holding the crossbar, blade, and grip together, a crossbar resembling the Minotaur's hordes, and a blade with a triangle-shaped point. The bow is very small, and has a tiny arrow. The string is straight. The daggers are not identical, and both have ribbed grips. One says "LEGO" on one side of the blade, and the other side has the numbers 94158 and 15-01. The second one is the same, but it has 24-01 instead of 15-01. The moon staff is the tallest weapon in the Heroica group, and has a moon-shape tied onto a handle. The bucket is like the other ones in the theme, and is made from a handle and a cup-shaped piece. There is an extra handle included, and I think the handle is the same piece as Samurai X's golden horns on her helmet. I gave descriptions of the hammers and Dragon Knight weapons in the minifigure parts, so I'm not going to give those here. The golden crystal is really cool, even though I have a lot of transparent ones. I prefer transparent crystals, although the gold crystal is a nice addition to my collection of blue, lime, orange, red, and green (all from Power Miners). I don't think the dark silver armour is a new mould, and if it was, the changes are very small. It has no markings on it, unfortunately. I would like an armour piece with the Dragon Knight markings on it. That was the accessories, so I've reviewed the entire set. Wait, have I? No! I forgot one of the best parts… THE CHICKEN! This is my first LEGO chicken, and I like it very much. It's smaller than I thought it would be, although its size is fine. I named her Henrietta, after my real brown and white bantam hen. The LEGO hen is completely brown, apart from the red comb and wattle, black eyes, and a little white spot on her back, an error. I like it though. The colour of the spot varies from set to set. In another Blacksmith Attack, the spot is brown like the hen. Yes, I would definitely recommend this set to anyone looking for a great buy. Overall Rating Playability Level of Difficulty Value for Money ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews